


All of You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, allica, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is fascinated with Erica but will the werewolf believe her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

It was a Friday night in Beacon Hills and Allison was already throwing back her fifth tequila shot at 11.30pm. Once again, the pack had found themselves in Jungle with their fake ID's and hope that they would get in. After what seemed liked forever the bouncer finally let them in despite Stiles almost ruining their night with his sarcastic comments which the bouncer did not appreciate. Allison wore a tight black dress which clung to her hips and breasts as she swung her body rhythmically to the beats pumping through the big speakers. All night she was trying to forget about Erica and beautiful smile, flowing blonde hair and killer body. She knew she had to make a move at some point but couldn't build up the courage. Instead she moved to the music for a while before feeling some one bump against her hip. Allison turned quickly to face the smile she had spent so long trying to ignore. Erica mouthed  _Hey_ and began dancing next to Allison. Both girls rolled their hips and dipped slowly. The hunter felt her heart screaming underneath her chest as her body reacted to Erica being so close and barely dressed in a minuscule red dress. 

After a while Allison broke the space between them and moved her hands to Erica's hips pulling their bodies together. She rested her head against Erica's forehead as their lips almost touched. For Allison it was as if the world had stopped moving and the only two people alive were her and Erica. That was until Erica pushed away the brunette. 

"Don't touch me." Erica snapped. Allison held her hands in the air backing away from the angry werewolf. 

"Okay.. Okay. I'm sorry... hint taken you don't like me like that." Allison mumbled. 

"I never said that. I said don't touch me." Erica snapped once again before pushing her way into the bathroom. Allison followed her quickly not wanting to leave things in a bad place. 

"Erica, honestly I'm sor-" The hunter began leaving a delicate hand on Erica's shoulder. 

"So what? I'm not a loser any more and now.. now you want me?" Erica scoffed pushing Allison's hand away. 

"You were never a loser, Erica, and I've always wanted you. I want the old you, the one who was quite and beautiful, and the new you... the you who is all of those same things but confident. You've always been this person Erica, you've always been the person I want to be with." Allison replied. Erica moved forward slightly intoxicated by Allison's bravery but moved away in a split second.

"God you're drunk."

"I'm a little drunk.." Allison giggled. "But I mean it. I want you Erica Reyes, the question is do you want me?" Allison questioned. Erica boldly moved towards the hunter a kissed her delicately as her tongue slid into the brunettes mouth. As their mouths moved together, all Allison could think how amazing it felt to finally kiss Erica but how her being delicate was the last thing she expected. Erica grabbed Allison but the waist before pulling her up as Allison wrapped her legs around the werewolf's hips. The blonde pushed Allison against the wall to hold her in place as her mouth moved to her neck leaving rushed kisses. 

All of a sudden Allison pushed Erica off of her and ran towards the toilet before throwing up loudly and fast.  

"Really, honey?" Erica laughed before moving over to the brunette grabbing her hair out of her face. She rubbed her back in circles softly. 

After Allison stopped throwing up, Erica grabbed Allison in her arms and walked out of the club towards a taxi. She climbed in with Allison on her lap and asked to be taken to her house before texting Lydia to say what had happened. When she could finally open her front door she trudged upstairs with her favourite person in her arms trying to be as quite as possible. 

It was in her bed when they girls were almost asleep that she her Allison whisper.

"I love you Erica." Erica rolled onto her side a wrapped an arm around the drunken beauty.

"I love you too Allison. Now sleep my love." Erica replied leaving a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll still love you in the morning." Allison stated before kissing her love back. 

 


End file.
